


You and Me Against The World

by CaptainSukai



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Fluff, Gabe and Jack are married, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 00:53:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8230579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSukai/pseuds/CaptainSukai
Summary: In which Gabe and Jack get in an argument and attempt to resolve it before it ruins their relationship.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic. It originally started out as a drabble that I started working on in the background while finishing up on my thesis paper for history the other night. One thing led to another and before I know it, I have [gestures to computer screen] this. I haven’t written anything like this is in years so forgive me for any mistakes I may have made. 
> 
> Big thanks to [inversidom_riot](http://archiveofourown.org/users/inversidom_riot) for helping me out and being my Beta. It means the world to me! 
> 
> Hope you guys like it as much I enjoyed writing it. Enjoy~

The clock read 6:15 A.M.  
  
Jack woke up. The red light of the clock cast its red light against the bed. He used his free hand to pinch the bridge of his nose before rubbing his eyes in hope to pull the grogginess out of him before lying motionless on his side for a few minutes. Gabe’s arms were still wrapped around his waist, snoring softly with his face pressed against Jack’s nape. Today was their day off and, still, his body betrayed him into waking up early. The night was still ongoing from what he could make out through the small window, the sky dark and starred. Jack sighed before slipping out of Gabe’s grip hoping not to stir him awake, put on his sweatpants and headed to the bathroom. He washed his face, feeling the cold water fall against his warm skin as stray drops fell to his bare chest. He leaned his palms against the sink and stared at himself in the mirror. He was tired. Dark circles under his eyes, hair unkempt and several strands of white peeking through his sun blonde hair. Being Strike Commander took a toll on him and as much as he loved his job, with the UN over him 24/7, council meetings, and a tower high stack of paperwork, he just wanted a goddamned break from it all.  
  
“You okay?”  
  
He was so deep in thought that he didn’t realize Gabe had woken up, shirt and sweatpants on, leaning against the doorframe of the bathroom looking concerned. Jack probably looked startled, but instantly relaxed and returned his stare at the mirror. He shook his head.  
  
“Sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you,” he sleepily muttered.  
  
“You’re fine.”  
  
Gabe looked at him for few seconds, analyzing him, before closing the gap between them and bringing him face to face, wrapping his arms around Jack in a tight embrace. He rubs his fingers in smooth circles near the small of Jack’s back and Jack melts into the touch. He brings his hands to Gabe’s face, cupping it with his palms and notices the dark, soft purple circles underneath his warm brown eyes and the small wrinkles he also bore on his face. He wasn’t the only one exhausted from work.  
  
He pressed a gentle kiss to Gabe’s closed eyes, then to his cheek before kissing him on the lips. He will never get tired of this. Gabe’s lips were soft against his and he pulled him in closer to deepen the kiss, huffing in exasperation, and drinking in Gabe’s little sighs. They stayed like that for a while before breaking for air, leaning their foreheads together. Gabe stares at Jack with such a look of such adoration, Jack couldn’t help but flush a deep red that traveled from his cheeks to the tip of his ears before looking at the floor, unwilling to meet Gabe’s eyes. Gabe’s smirk grows, face growing warmer by the second at Jack’s reaction and before Jack can say anything, Gabe gingerly brings his hand under Jack’s chin for their eyes to meet. Before Jack could say anything, his words are hushed by the sudden press of Gabe’s lips against his own, sudden, peppered kisses now planted against his face and neck and causing him to laugh in that genuine laugh Gabe undeniably loved.  
  
“Gabe! Haha- Stop! Your beard is- ahahaha!” He couldn’t finish his sentence as another wave of laughter left his mouth, Gabe gently caressing his beard along the crook of Jack’s neck while leaving a trail of kisses and keeping their tight embrace. Gabe knew how ticklish the Strike Commander is, and God, did he love knowing the idea that he can make Jack unravel like this. His Jack.  
  
He continued his little charade before placing a small kiss against the edge of Jack’s mouth, now looking at the sight before him. Jack was slightly out of breath, his cheeks softly flushed a bright crimson, and his ears and chest the same gentle pink hue. Gabe carefully loosened his grip around Jack’s waist before lacing their fingers together.  
  
“Wow Jackie,” he softly awed, “you look like that one time when we came back from the beach in Ilios. Do you remember?”  
  
Jack smiled that wide smile of his, eyes crinkling and warm as he sheepishly looked away.  
  
“Yeah, I remember.” While the memory was one that made his chest feel airy and warm, there was also the painful remembrance of being unable to let his skin touch anything for two days, two unbelievable days, from forgetting to put sunscreen on. The only thing that had made Jack feel better was hearing the sound of Gabe’s bantering remarks at the obvious lines distinguishing his actual skin tone to the one now burned.  
  
“C’mon, sunshine,” Gabe smiled, “let’s go back to bed.”  
  
Keeping their hands laced together, Gabe lead Jack back towards the bedroom. Their bed was large enough for both soldiers to have enough room to stretch and get comfortable once more. Gabe pulled Jack closer, their chests against the other and warm under the tangle of their limbs under the blankets. The feeling of Jack so close was enough to calm his heart, and the undeniable feeling of home flooded his mind and chest. Before closing his eyes, he planted a soft kiss on Jack’s forehead, kindly running his thumb over Jack’s knuckles. A silence flooded the room, and Gabe continued the soft motion, receiving light rubs on his lower back and hip from Jack.  
  
“Hey, babe,” Jack whispers, not wanting to disturb the comforting quiet.  
  
“Hmm…?”  
  
“Do you…” He thought over how to finish the sentence, carefully speaking a second later, “...think this will last?”  
  
Gabe gives him a look, pausing his movements. He had an idea of what Jack was implying, he should’ve known the question would have arisen sooner or later, but asks either way,  
  
“What will?”  
  
“Us.”  
  
\------  
  
They’ve been together for several years. When they were first partnered in the SEP they became quick friends despite their differences. Always by each others side from during the first round of injections to the last up to the heat of battle during the Omnic Crisis and beyond. They learned to trust each other, to work together in time of crisis, to compromise risky situations whether it be for the team or for themselves. They were inseparable, but it wasn’t just a friendship and bond that had grown stronger over the years, rather something more. A year after founding Overwatch, Gabe asked Jack out on a date for the first time outside their work and he finally gathered enough courage to ask the question he had been planning to ask for months prior, “will you marry me?”  
  
Their wedding was private and although not extravagant, it was perfect for the both of them. Ana, little Pharah, Reinhardt, Angela, McCree, and Torbjörn attended to wish the newlyweds a lasting and loving marriage. Fast forward seventeen years and it’s undeniable that after Jack’s promotion and Gabe running Blackwatch put a strain on their relationship. Many knew better to steer clear of the area whenever Gabe and Jack were in the same room fuming up a storm. It’s not like they hadn’t argued before, but it had gotten worse over time. Most of their arguments were behind closed doors in Jack’s office, but the paper thin walls did little to muffle their loud voices into the next room for others to hear. Talon and the rise of another Omnic Crisis made it harder not just on their work, but on their personal lives as well as the lives of fellow comrades.  
  


  
Eight days ago, him and Gabe’s argument became so heated, that Gabe had yelled in his face, curses littering his words, and slammed the door shut after storming out of the room. He didn’t hear from Gabe for three whole days, and the sorrow from the event only added to the exhaustion and anxiety already felt in his bones. He knew Gabe enough to understand that he needed some space, but he needed to speak to him. He had to speak to him. On the night of the third day, he searched and asked around for Gabe, only to be told by a comrade that he had left on a Blackwatch mission and wouldn’t be returning for another five days. He would have to wait until then.

 

Gabe’s fingers were running against the fabric of his beanie, his knees shaking. The sound of the plane’s engine deafeningly whirred in the back of his mind, drowning out his other thoughts. The argument between him and Jack six days ago weighed heavy in his heart. Uneasiness crept into his stomach as well as another emotion he recognized well. Regret. He knew Jack was trying his best at carrying out his job of Strike Commander, making sure Blackwatch stays out of the public eye at all costs, but with Talon always two steps ahead of them and Jack seeming oblivious to the damage that Talon has caused not only to Blackwatch, but to Overwatch as well, in recent missions, he couldn’t take it anymore and snapped. Gabe could practically hear his own voice, loud and clear, as it had been on that day towards Jack.  
  
_“You can’t tell me how to do my fucking job, Morrison! You see this goddamn shit in front of you and yet you turn a blind eye. Get with the fucking program before you make a mistake too big, it’s going to cost you more than just lives. You do your job, and you stay the fuck out of mine! ”_  
  
The hurt look on Jack’s face still haunted him. Sorrow laced its way onto his features, a glassy look in his blue eyes, and he opened his mouth to answer when Gabe stormed out of the room to avoid saying anything else he would regret.  
  
Gabe removed his hands from his head and takes a deep breath.  
  
_Shit._  
  
He needed to talk to Jack. Just two more days and he’ll be back on base.  
  
_Stay alive and you can make things right._  
  
He notices McCree watching him from across the plane, a look of concern across his face.  
  
“You okay Commander?” he mouths.  
  
Gabe shakes his head, easing Jesse’s concern. He inhales a heavy breath, exhales just as so, before standing from his seat, appearing tall and firm in front of his men, ready for the mission at hand.  
  
“Alright, you know the drill. Let’s light these sonuvabitch’s up!”  
  
_Just two more days._

 

Jack was in his office filing paperwork the fifth night of Gabe’s deployment. It was only 11:45 P.M. when an agent came through the open door to give him the paperwork from Blackwatch’s mission. Gabe was back.  
  
“Thank you, Agent Mendez. You’re dismissed.”  
  
Jack read over the report, another success, and instantly notices the time the report was made. Gabe had been back since 8:30 P.M. Mendez was about to leave the office when Jack called out to abruptly stop her.  
  
“Is Commander Reyes on base?” he asked, hiding the tremor in his voice.  
  
“Last I checked he was still with the Blackwatch team, Commander. Would you like me to inform him?”  
  
“No. No,” he shook his head, “that’s okay. I’ll see to it when he’s back on base. Thank you.”  
  
Mendez straightens her posture before saluting by the door.  
  
“Goodnight, Commander.”  
  
Before he could reply, she closed the door behind her.  
  
Gabe must be really pissed off at him if he was avoiding him this much. Maybe Gabe was right. Maybe he was too oblivious and making things worse. Maybe he didn’t deserve his position as Commander.  
  
Copious thoughts flooded his mind. He spent fifteen more minutes than necessary on paperwork before he decided to call it a night. He picked up his jacket and keys, locking the door behind him as he headed to his private quarters.

 

Gabe knows he should go see Jack and apologize, but he was at a loss for words at the moment, tired from the mission. The rest of the Blackwatch team was either asleep in their quarters or playing cards with Jesse, who everybody knew would undoubtedly win. It was almost midnight and yet, here he was, sitting in his office. He leaned back in his chair, pulling the beanie off his head, and ran his fingers against the small curls of his hair. He studied the gold wedding band on his left hand and lets out a sigh he didn’t know he was holding, staring at the empty space on the wall. He was afraid Jack didn’t want to talk to him after that shit storm, but he can’t let it out this long. He couldn’t. Jack didn’t deserve it.  
  
That sick feeling of regret came back in the pit of his stomach and he couldn’t take it anymore. He retrieved his duffel bag of extra clothes, closes his office, and bids the remaining Blackwatch agents goodnight and for Jesse to “please clean up after yourself, dammit.” He heads for the showers before meeting up with Jack. 

 

Jack places his jacket down on his small desk in his private quarters before removing his boots, shirt and pants leaving him only in his black boxer briefs. He sits at the edge of the bed, hand rubbing the back of his neck before he brings his hand down to play with the silver wedding band on his left hand.  
  
_Fuck._  
  
He feels a lump in the back of his throat and a sting in his eyes, causing them to water. He shouldn’t get emotional over this, but he couldn’t get Gabe’s face out of his head. He’d never seen Gabe this furious before, especially towards him, and he feels like it was his fault for it. Gabe has enough stress on his hands; he doesn’t need more. They’ve had their fair share of arguments, he won’t lie about that, but he couldn’t let go of the feeling that he’s the cause of his anger. The job wasn’t what he expected, but he’s trying to do what’s best for Overwatch and for Blackwatch.  
  
“I guess I should stay out of it,” he mutters to himself. He feels water trickle down his face. When had he started crying? He wipes the stray tears away before trying to go to sleep.

 

It was 12:56 A.M. when Gabe stood outside Jack’s room, about to knock, but changes his mind at the last second and decides to turn the knob. Just as he had hoped, the door was unlocked. He quietly steps into the room to see Jack’s sleeping figure. He carefully places his duffel bag on the floor against the desk before removing his shoes and pants, leaving him in just his shirt and boxer briefs. His steps are light as he nears the bed, slowly sitting down at the edge of the mattress where Jack slept. Gabe gingerly places his palm on Jack’s shoulder to kindly wake him. Jack slowly returned the action, lacing his fingers with Gabe’s before turning on his back to share his gaze. God, he looked tired. Gabe notices the dried trail of tears down Jack’s face, and an ache struck Gabe’s heart, the pain strong enough for his eyes to sting. He immediately leans down and pulls Jack into a embrace so tight, he could feel Gabe’s overwhelming warmth against his skin. They hold each other for a few, quiet moments before Jack sobs into the crook of Gabe’s neck.  
  
“I’m sorry, Gabe. I didn’t… Fuck, I didn’t mean to make you upset. I should’ve never doubted you or made you feel like you’re not doing your job right. I thought I was doing what was best not just for the both us, but for the team, but I guess I was wrong. I should've listened to you in the beginning… I’m so sorry.”  
  
“No, I should be the one apologizing.” He cups Jack’s face, using his thumbs to wipe away the new tears down Jack’s face, feeling the slight stubble on his jaw. “I shouldn’t have said the shit I said. I’m sorry, Jack. I didn’t mean to make you feel this way. I didn’t mean a word I said, honest to God. I was upset and not thinking, and I swear I don’t ever want to see you hurt like this again because of my emotions. I should’ve come sooner to fix this fucking mess before it hurt you this bad. I just needed some time to think. God, I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry. I hope you can forgive me.”  
  
He softly brings his lips against Jack’s, still holding his face in his hands. He feels more tears fall down Jack’s face and begins to kiss them instead, his kisses now wet but affectionate nonetheless. Jack embraces Gabe to allow him to join him on the bed, shifting to make space for him to crawl under the sheets. A few more tender kisses were exchanged before they rest their foreheads together, a kind sigh leaving their lips. Gabe shifts his gaze between Jack’s own to make sure the tears have ceased.  
  
“How are you feeling?” his words were genuine.  
  
“Better,” he softly smiles and gives Gabe one more kiss before turning on his right side, back flush against Gabe’s chest, and drifts to sleep. Gabe intertwines Jack’s hand with his, silver band against gold.  
  
\------  
  
“I wouldn’t have asked you to marry me if I didn’t think you would accept the proposal,” he dryly laughs.  
  
“I’m being serious, Gabe.”  
  
“So am I. Look, as much of a pain in the ass you can be when you get all high and mighty being Commander,” he smirked. “You’re my pain in the ass. Nothing’s going to change that. We’ve been through Hell and back fighting that goddamn war. We’ve seen shit no one would dare even imagine.” He rose himself on his right arm, looking down at Jack below him. “Yes, we argue, but isn’t that what couples so? We compromise about it. I’m not going to lose you Jackie. You mean the goddamn world to me and if it gets tough, we’ll work it out. We always have in the past. What difference is it between now to then, hmm?”  
  
“Didn’t take you to be the sentimental type,” Jack snickers as he gives a sly grin.  
  
“Hey, don’t make me regret what I said,” Gabe mumbles, playfully punching him in the arm. Jack smiles before warmly laughing, his face flushed a bright pink.  
  
“Babe, c’mon, it’s not all the time you say what you’re feeling. Let me know these things once in awhile.”  
  
“Yeah, well…” Gabe slightly blushes and sheepishly rubs his hand behind his neck like he’s too embarrassed to continue. Jack laughs again at his expression, to which Gabe frowns in return, but before he can comment, he’s being pulled down to lay on top of Jack’s chest.  
  
“God, what did I do to deserve you?” he lovingly smiles.  
  
Gabe snorts at the comment. He looks back into Jack’s piercing blue eyes, feeling Jack slowly run his hands up and down his spine in absentminded strokes, sending small shivers along his body.  
  
“I ask myself the same thing.”  
  
Jack places a hand behind Gabe’s neck to close the distance between them and kisses Gabe so sweet, he allows his entire weight to ease, earning him a small grunt beneath him from Jack.  
  
“I love you, Gabe.”  
  
“I love you too, Jack.”  
  
They kept their hands laced together as they fell back to sleep, their bodies warm and close. It would be the best sleep they’ve gotten in days.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback would be greatly appreciated!
> 
> You can follow me on [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/skylar_ann11) for Reaper76 art and updates.


End file.
